


Fear

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Gen, Historical, Korean War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>South Korea, as he was now called, had never been afraid of China before. War changes things like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Just meant to be a short piece; I just feel like there isn't enough good Korea stuff.

Korea had often fantasized, throughout the occupation, that China was there with him. Not that he wanted China to suffer too, even though he knew he already was, but he imagined China bursting through the doors and saving him. Alternately, he imagined China holding him close, telling him that it would get better, that the bad times couldn't last forever. He still remembered being little and being comforted, and he longed for that again.

China had always saved him, always protected him. He'd kept him close while Japan kept China at arm's length. 

Korea had once considered that he was the most precious to China, because he was the one who had stayed with him the longest. Taiwan and Hong Kong were taken away, but not Korea. Japan kept his distance, but not Korea. It was only when Japan, beefed up on Western technology and metal, had attacked that Korea was finally taken away.

He had seen China weep on that day. One more power pushing down on him, crushing him: Japan had turned from brother to another Imperialist power.

Korea hadn't even seen him weep when the Mongols took power.

But as soon as the war, which they called World War Two, was over, he had been sure he would see China again. He had been sure he would be wrapped up in a hug, that his torment of being alone would be over.

That wasn't what happened by a long shot. He had split in two, his lookalike staring across at him. America had intervened, and they'd fought the twin-who-wasn't-Korea and pushed him back and out, and he was nearly gone when--

"Get away from Korea!" China snarled, and the dark look in his eyes was enough to freeze Korea's insides.

The not-him seemed to take this in stride, letting surge forward with his terrifying expression.

"No, no, China! I'm Korea!" Korea had tried, though it was like a tiny squeak coming from him.

But they looked the same, and no one could say who was the real one. The not-him insisted as fervently, " _I'm_ Korea! China, big brother, help me!"

China, America would tell him later, didn't really care about him, or the not-him. He just cared that they'd come near him. He was afraid of any more meddling in his affairs.

But that didn't stop the purely hate-filled look from making Korea nearly die in fear. He dropped his gun, which he barely knew how to use, and ran for his life.

America, and the others, were furious with him. "What the hell?!" America had shouted, when he found him back at the base.

Korea had just sobbed, burying his face in his sleeves. "I can't fight China, I can't!"

"Well, you're going to have to if you want to live!" America had yelled back, pulling him to his feet. "Get back out there!"

China would kill him. He thought he was the bad one. Korea had cried out, "Please, I don't even know how to fight with these weapons! Everything's changed so much!"

It felt like only yesterday he was throwing rocks at Japan. It felt like the resistance had all been so low-tech, so much more about fighting spirit than a hope of winning. 

He was terrified of China. He didn't want to fight him.

But eventually, America promised just as terrible things, though it wasn't clear if they were threats or not. And Korea fought, and he wept for the lost relationship.

He hoped he never saw those killing eyes again.

When the temporary border was decided, when they couldn't push each other either way, the not-him, North, went to stay, keeping near China.

And South, himself, became closer with Japan than with China for the first time in centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> As a historical note, when the Chinese first started fighting in the Korean War (which they only did after warning the allied troops not to get too close to their borders), many of the South Koreans ran for their lives, because while China was definitely not superior in technology, they had sheer numbers on their side. To be fair, the South Koreans were poorly equipped, poorly trained, and had very little battle experience.


End file.
